


On Top of the World

by BlaineyDevon



Category: Glee
Genre: Headway, Headway Verse, Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from the Klaine Valentine's challenge 2016 all in the Headway Verse. Anywhere from 100 to 1000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Love

Kurt always loved the way that Blaine saw things differently than anyone else. Sometimes he saw things brighter, with more vivid colors. It was like he could see the emotions of the world around him. Other times it was darker, like the world’s evil had blanketed everything in a dark cloud. It was the times when Blaine saw happiness that made Kurt love him the most.

On a sunny spring day, on a picnic blanket in Central Park, Kurt watched in amazement as Blaine looked around in awe of the world. Kurt followed his eyes as he looked at all the trees, swaying in the light breeze. Blaine gazed up at the sky and Kurt looked up there too. He inhaled deep and Kurt did the same, mirroring Blaine’s actions, trying to see the world the way that Blaine saw it.

Blaine seemed to explore with his eyes, processing whatever it was that he was thinking. Kurt found himself watching Blaine then, practically seeing the gears turning in his head. Then Blaine turned toward Kurt, looking at him with loving eyes, and Kurt leaned in to kiss him softly, just on the corner of his mouth.

It was through Blaine that Kurt could truly see the world clearly. He could forget the stresses of his life and just breathe in the crisp air and appreciate the beauty of just being alive. And with those big golden eyes looking at him with so much love, he could not possibly feel more alive. He took Blaine’s hand in his, and smiled as Blaine returned his gaze to the world around him.


	2. That's Amore

It was like something out of an old movie. The way that they came upon that little hole in the wall Italian place, with the little patio seat out front. It was spur of the moment, but Blaine had been complaining for a while that he was getting hungry and Kurt could tell that he was well on his way to hangry but then. They stepped into the restaurant and requested a table, only to be led to the perfect little patio one.

It was a slow night, and the sidewalks weren’t too busy. The sky was lit up bright with the light of a full moon at its peak, looking so bright that it nearly took up the whole sky. Kurt pointed it out, and Blaine was captivated for a moment, until his stomach rumbled and food became a priority. They ordered quickly, Blaine was always a quick decider when it came to pasta, and Kurt reached over to take Blaine’s hand as some old Italian music came on.

He could see that Blaine liked the music in the way that his eyes were lowered and the fingers of his free hand tapped on the tabletop as though he was trying to match the notes of the music on an invisible piano.

“This is nice,” Kurt said, squeezing Blaine’s hand. Blaine hummed and nodded, not seeming to talkative. Kurt settled for people watching until the food came, and he ate fairly quickly to keep up with Blaine. After a few minutes, they both slowed down and Blaine seemed to perk up a little bit.

Kurt noticed the music was getting a little louder, and then he realized that it was no longer coming from the tinny sounding speakers above them, but from a real band inside the restaurant. There was a tiny dance floor inside, crowded with older couples dancing to the overzealous accordion music.

“You want to dance?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt’s hand, then stood up. “Come on. We dance.”

He grinned and towed Kurt inside. It was crowded and a little claustrophobic even for Kurt, but Blaine grabbed him close and tried to mirror the dancing of the other couples. It wasn’t long before Kurt gave in and let go of his self-consciousness and his discomfort and just relaxed. He held onto Blaine and laughed with him and all the others as they danced around the tiny dance floor, bumping into people and laughing and not caring about a thing.

When the song ended, Blaine pulled him close and kissed him hard and passionate and in the moment, and it seemed like the whole restaurant went silent. For a moment Kurt feared that they had overstepped their boundaries in an establishment that wasn’t welcoming, but that fear was quickly flushed away when the people around them started doing the same to their significant others, then laughing as they all pulled away.

And from behind the counter came a heavily accented voice shouting, “Now _that’s_ amore!”


	3. Make You Feel My Love

Sometimes Blaine wondered if Kurt realized just how much he loved him. He wondered if Kurt knew that he would give up anything to make Kurt happy. He wondered if Kurt knew that if there was no one else on the entire Earth but the two of them, he would never want another human being around ever. He wondered if Kurt knew that when they were together, Blaine didn’t need anyone else.

He wondered if Kurt knew that when he smiled, Blaine’s heart felt like it turned into one of those big grin-faced emojis. He wondered if Kurt felt like the world stopped spinning when their lips touched, and time was frozen on that exact moment, and if the feeling had burned itself into Kurt’s brain the same way it was in Blaine’s. He wondered if Kurt knew that Blaine would starve if there was only one bite of food left in the universe, so that he could give it to Kurt. He wondered if he knew that if someone was hurting Kurt, Blaine would do _anything_ to help, even if someone chopped off his arms and legs, he would wiggle like a worm across a desert to save his Kurt.

Did Kurt feel like he was going to explode every time they touched? Could Kurt feel that every time Blaine looked at him, that Blaine was showing his love in his eyes? Was Kurt aware of how much Blaine needed him, deep down in his very soul? Was he aware? Did he know?

Blaine felt it. Every time he held Kurt’s hand, every time he heard Kurt’s name, every time he saw Kurt’s face. He felt the love. He felt his heart speed up and his stomach spin and his lungs push out all the air in them. He felt his palms go sweaty and his brain go foggy (-er than normal).

Did Kurt feel those things? Did Kurt know that Blaine did?

He didn’t know how to find out. He didn’t want to ask. It was almost better not knowing. The surprise of it, the guessing, the subtle hints of answers every time he saw the flirty way Kurt looked at him then looked away then ducked his head and smiled and blushed. In that way, Blaine didn’t have to ask.

Just. Sometimes he wondered.


	4. P.S. I Love You

From: [thekurthummel00@gmail.com  
](mailto:thekurthummel00@gmail.com)Sent: Thursday, February 4, 2016, 8:45 PM  
To: [blaineydanderson@gmail.com](mailto:blaineydanderson@gmail.com)  
Subject: To my dearest love (insert heart eyes emoji here)

Dear Blaine,

I’m so sorry that we’re apart on our anniversary. I know how hard it is for you when we’re apart for so long, but you are so wonderful for letting me go so that I could have this opportunity. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about you and what you’re doing. I wonder if you’ve made it through a shift at the market without an incident. I worry that you won’t make it home alright. I hope that those I left behind are doing a good job of taking care of you. My heart aches to be home with you, but I am learning so much in London. I love you so much for letting me come here.

I’ve made friends here. It started with just my roommates, who are a couple of girls suspiciously like Rachel and Santana except with British accents. Ask Rachel and Santana to talk in British accents for you and you’ll pretty much get what they’re like. It’s not as good as the real thing, I have to admit. And I miss you. I love you. Every day I go to class and then I go to seminars with actors. It’s amazing. I’ve met so many famous actors and actresses, and gotten so many great tips. I think by the time I come home I’ll be 100% ready to land that lead role I’ve been dreaming of.

Studying abroad is so much better than I ever dreamed. London is a gorgeous city and it’s everything I hoped it would be and more. I wish I could have brought you, just so you could see with your own eyes, so that we could be here together and in love, but since you can’t I attached a link to where you can see several hundred photos of everything I’ve looked at since I got here. I know there’s a few months to go still, and I just hope that you continue to be strong. I’ll be honest with you for real though. I’ve been hit on about 10000000000000000000000 times since I got here. Not sure how that’s possible. I just smile and tell them nope I have a beautiful amazing gorgeous sweet talented perfect boyfriend who I love love love at home waiting for me. And he love love loves me back.

Let’s be honest. The hardest part about this is probably going without sex. GOD I want you right now Blaine. I kind of wished the cyber sex thing had worked for us better, but actually nothing is as good as the real thing. I love you and I love sex with you.

I know this is hard for you (I love you so much).  Every night before I go to sleep I have to convince myself you were really okay with me coming, except that I know you weren’t. You only said yes because you wanted to make me happy. You’re the sweetest boy. I promise you I’ll be home before you know it, and I’ll never leave without you again. I just can’t express in words how thankful I am to have this opportunity. I love you.

I hope you’re getting enough sleep. I hope you’re eating right. I hope you’re not getting too many headaches. I hope the girls are taking good care of you. I hope that this wasn’t the wrong thing to do. I hope you’re not angry with me for being so far away. I hope when I come home you’ll still want me as much as ever.

 

Kurt

P.S. I love you.


	5. I Just Called To Say I Love You

Blaine knew that Kurt was busy. Kurt was always busy these days. He was so busy rehearsing for his big show that he never had any time for Blaine. It was a little upsetting sometimes. How often he just waited by the door for Kurt to come home like he was some kind of forgotten puppy. That’s what his friends always said anyway, when he heard them talking about him like they were pretending he wasn’t there to hear it. They were worried about him, though. Because he was always sad. He always felt sad. He just wanted to spend more time with Kurt.

Ever since Kurt got back from studying in London, Kurt had always been so busy. And he only seemed to get busier and busier and busier as time went on. When he tried to talk about it with Kurt, Kurt always just interrupted him by saying that he was too tired to talk maybe later. But later never came.

Blaine was never mad about Kurt being gone or busy or anything. He was happy that Kurt was getting to do all the things he was doing. He just loved Kurt so much that it was hard for him to be apart from him anymore. He didn’t want Kurt to think he was being clingy though, so he tried very very hard not to act like he missed Kurt too much whenever Kurt did get home.

One thing he could always do though was call Kurt. He was always welcome to do that. Kurt never answered because he didn’t have his phone with him while he was rehearsing, but during breaks Kurt could listen to his messages and remember that Blaine was sitting at home waiting for him, and maybe that would make him come home a little bit faster.

Blaine went to his and Kurt’s room and sat on the bed, looking at his phone in his hand. He hated his phone for reasons he couldn’t explain, but he also liked that it connected him to Kurt in some way. He tapped on Kurt’s name in his recent calls and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

“Hi Kurt. It’s Blaine. I just called because I miss you, and, and I hope that, you could, you come home soon. Then we could have some, we could eat dinner. Together. And…and I love you.”

He hung up, not wanting to say any more than that. He never said goodbye because he hated saying that on the phone. He just left it at that, at what he really meant to say. That he loved him.


	6. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what this has to do with the song prompt, but I guess Blaine likes mirrors?

Blaine had been to a few opening nights by now. He was never any less excited for Kurt at each one, even if the role was off off off Broadway or a starring role. Kurt worked hard for everything, and Blaine was so very proud. Now in his late 40’s, Kurt’s career was well established and the roles came easier to him. Blaine was even more proud.

He stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom and adjusted his bow tie, admiring his own appearance with a pleased smile. His hair was starting to go a little gray in the front and there were little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, but Kurt always told him he was still handsome as ever. He hoped Kurt would be impressed tonight.

“Daddy? Are you ready?” Allison popped her head into the bathroom. The door had been open, so she knew she wouldn’t be interrupting him. He looked over at her and smiled, nodding. She was fourteen and already looking grown up. Of all the things Kurt had giving him, she was the most precious.

Blaine nodded. “Yes. Go make sure the car, um, I’ll be there. Just. Finishing.” He gestured to the mirror. She nodded and left him alone once more.

Looking back at the mirror, Blaine smiled to himself. He hated that Kurt was already gone, already at the theater, but he would be there with him soon. He shivered, thinking of the times that Kurt stood here looking in the mirror with him. His side tickled, his nerves alive, as he imagined Kurt slipping his arm around Blaine’s waist and pulling him against his side. He felt goosebumps all over, and his eyes closed. He could see himself in the mirror with Kurt beside him. He imagined Kurt in a nice suit likes his and fixing his hair and glancing sideways at him in the mirror, more looking at him than at his own reflextion.

Blaine liked the mirror. He liked to see Kurt’s reflection, because that was the only way Kurt could see himself. It was like looking at Kurt through Kurt’s eyes, and it almost gave him another appreciation and connection with his soulmate. He smiled and opened his eyes, looking at himself one last time. He fixed his hair a little and adjusted his jacket, then heard his daughter calling for him.

Leaving the bathroom, he smiled and flipped the light off, the mirror going dark. His memories of Kurt were good, but it was time for him to go see the real thing. He couldn’t be happier.


	7. Just The Way You Are

Blaine had a lot of insecurities, but Kurt didn’t mind. But tonight he could see it. They had spent the day making decisions for the wedding, and he hadn’t noticed the way Blaine’s enthusiasm dwindled as the decision making process carried on. After all day of thinking about it, Kurt finally came to the conclusion about the source of Blaine’s unhappiness while he was cooking dinner.

There had been a lot of discussion that day about the things they couldn’t have at the wedding because of Blaine. Certain music gave Blaine headaches, certain foods Blaine couldn’t have, even certain people couldn’t be invited because they didn’t approve of their being together. Every time there was something that Kurt wanted but quickly had to change his mind about, he could see the way Blaine’s excitement faded.

With a sigh, Kurt put the food in the oven and called Blaine into the kitchen. Blaine sat at the counter and looked at him with those sad puppy eyes. Kurt went over and took his hand.

“Want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head.

“Come on then, silly. Spit it out. I know something is up.” Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles.

“Nothing,” Blaine mumbled.

“It’s because of the wedding stuff, isn’t it? You’re unhappy because I had to make all those compromises for you?” Kurt dipped his head down to try to catch Blaine’s eyes as he looked down.

“Hate you have to change ‘cause of me. Wish I was different, wish I was normal. Then you have your dream wedding. Everything be good then. Want to give you everything.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand back weakly and didn’t look up.

“Hey…hey now. Come on. Don’t say those things. You _know_ I love you just the way you are. That’s why I’m marrying you. I don’t need a loud band or my redneck cousins or a six foot tall ice sculpture or expensive wine to make me happy. I need you, standing across from me at the altar, holding my hands and saying ‘I do’. Everything about you is perfect to me, and I couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. You know that. So why does this bother you so much?” Kurt squeezed his hand back and tipped his chin up to finally look into his eyes.

“Just want it to be special…” Blaine whispered.

“It’s going to be special. You know why? Because it’s our wedding. It’s the most special day of our lives. And you are going to be my husband whether you like it or not.” Kurt leaned in to kiss him, his lips lingering softly and chastely before he pulled back, satisfied to see that Blaine was at last smiling.


	8. Everything Has Changed

For Kurt, his entire world changed the first time he had sex with Blaine. And after the second, third, and tenth times too. For Blaine it had changed as well. Kurt could sense it in Blaine’s entire being. He was confident, he was enthusiastic, he was happy, and he’d barely had a single episode. It was as though all of his issues boiled down to one thing: the poor guy was just horny as fuck.

Kurt laughed as he thought that one night, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, lit up from the light of the full moon outside. He was giddy and so, so in love with Blaine that he could barely contain himself. He loved every bit of Blaine before they had sex, but sharing that part of himself with Blaine and having Blaine share it with him just made everything so much…well. Better.

Unable to help himself, he reached over to the phone on his nightstand and called Blaine, smiling the whole time. It took a few minutes for his boyfriend to answer, and Kurt smiled as Blaine said “hello” while sounding far away like he hadn’t got the phone to his ear yet.

“Hi Blaine,” said Kurt. “I was just thinking about you.”

“I um, I was, I think about you too…” Blaine sounded a little flushed and out of breath and Kurt’s brow furrowed.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, sitting up and wondering if he was going to have to sneak out and hurry over to Blaine’s house to help him.

“Y-yeah…fine…just…” Blaine let out an awkward little chuckle and Kurt could hear the sounds of him shifting.

“Blaine…” Kurt trailed off and couldn’t help himself as he smiled knowingly. “Were you, you know, touching yourself?”

Blaine let out a squeak, followed but a little rustling noise before he managed a verbal response. “Y-yes. Couldn’t help it. You were, you didn’t stay, and, and we didn’t have. You know.”

“I know I didn’t stay for sex. But I can’t stay for dinner every day just to have sex. I have to see my family sometimes.” Kurt laughed, his own face bright red talking about it. But then he did something he never thought he would do ever. He lowered his voice a little unintentionally and asked, “Did you finish yet?”

“No,” Blaine answered almost immediately. “But I, I’m, c-close.”  
  
It was then that Kurt realized the little noises he had been hearing was the sound of Blaine masturbating while they were talking. At first Kurt rolled his eyes a little but then he realized that was actually pretty hot.

“Keep going…wrap your fingers tighter around it and move faster, focus on that little sensitive that always drives you crazy…”

Blaine whined and panted and let out a moan and Kurt listened, his body tingling with arousal that wasn’t urgent, just sparked by the sound of Blaine.

“Kurt…” Blaine moaned. He panted softly into the phone and Kurt knew how sleepy he always got after sex, so after a quick “I love you” and “good night”, he hung up.

Kurt Hummel of old would never have dared to have phone sex with _anyone_ even if it only lasted a few seconds. That part didn’t matter. Blaine had changed everything. Made Kurt braver, more confident, and happier. Getting to have sex with him was just an added bonus.


	9. Can't Help Falling in Love

Blaine’s head rested on Kurt’s shoulder. They were sitting on the couch in the Anderson’s living room, watching some movie that Blaine wasn’t paying attention to with the volume down low. Kurt’s hands were folded neatly in his lap and he seemed to be watching the TV. Blaine glanced up at him several times, just to see if maybe he was looking at him. He didn’t realize that his glances were anything but subtle, and eventually when he glanced, Kurt was looking at him.

“What?” Kurt asked softly, a little smile curling the corner of his mouth up.

“Nothing…” Blaine blushed a little and fixed his gaze on the TV again. He felt Kurt’s eyes on him for a long while after that, and eventually he felt Kurt slip his arm around his shoulders, holding him closer.

Blaine’s heart skipped a beat then. They were still really just friends, even though Kurt knew that Blaine loved him and they’d gone on a date. He didn’t want Kurt to feel like he was rushed to return the feelings, but Blaine knew for a fact that he was one hundred percent in love with Kurt. Kurt was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He wanted the rest of his life to be dedicated exclusively to loving Kurt. He wanted to cuddle him and kiss him and tell him he loved him a million times over. He couldn’t help it, he just loved Kurt.

“There is something on your mind. I can tell. You can’t hide it.” Kurt nudged him a little, his fingers tickling Blaine’s side a little, making him squirm closer to Kurt.

“Just, just thinking, Maybe, I just think, about, how much I, I love you. And, and how I just can’t help. All this love, I can’t help it.” He shrugged and looked down at his own hands.

“Awww.” Kurt rubbed his hand up and down Blaine’s arm. “I am very lucky to have a boy like you to snuggle with. I know that someday soon I’ll be able to say what I’m feeling is love. I don’t think I can help falling in love with you.”

Blaine felt hope blossom in his already full heart, and he knew that he really would spend the rest of his life with Kurt someday. He snuggled closer to him, and the two of them went back to watching TV.


	10. Thinking Out Loud

It was their thirtieth wedding anniversary, and the party was huge. It felt like everyone who they had ever even looked them in their lifetime was there celebrating. Blaine was happy as he sat at their table in front of everyone, watching all their guests. His hand was held tightly in Kurt’s as he listened to Kurt talking to someone who had come to congratulate them.

They had originally considered having a big ceremony to renew their vows, but then Kurt thought that might be a little too much. They didn’t need to renew their commitment to each other, as it had grown stronger by itself over the years. They decided just a big party would do, so they rented a space big enough for nearly two hundred people and went all out. Kurt told Blaine that thirty years was a big milestone. Blaine just nodded. He didn’t see the need to throw a party about it. For him it had always just been a given that they would last that long.

But the food was good and Blaine liked seeing all his family there, and there was good music playing too. Eventually, Kurt seemed to tire of talking to others and he sat contently with Blaine for a while. Then he turned to him and smiled.

“Do you want to dance?” Kurt asked.

Blaine considered it for a moment. He wasn’t as good on his feet anymore. He was a little clumsier than he used to be. Still, he nodded and stood up with Kurt. They could slow dance, he figured. It would be nice, to be pressed close to the man he loved.

They made their way out into the little dance floor area as a slow song started, and everyone began to pair off for dancing. Blaine settled his hands on Kurt’s waist and kept close to them as they swayed back and forth. Blaine smiled and thought about how it had been thirty years since they danced like this at their wedding. He hoped there would be thirty more years of dancing like this too.

“I hope we get to do this forever,” Kurt mumbled softly.

“Hmm?” Blaine looked up at him, only half catching what he said.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud.” Kurt smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Blaine smiled and tugged him close. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Thirty years was a long time, he realized. But there was no amount of time that was too much when he was spending it with Kurt.


	11. Chances Are

Kurt remembers it like it was yesterday. Their first Valentine’s Day in New York. It had been a warm February that year, so he planned the best date he could possibly think of. He remembers telling Blaine not to plan anything at all. That Kurt would take care of it. They came up with a deal. Every other year they would take turns planning their dates for Valentine’s Day. Kurt had gladly taken the first go at it.

Anyway, he remembers it like this. Blaine was nervous because he didn’t want to mess up, but Kurt promised him it would be great. He enlisted Santana’s help to get Blaine dressed in a nice suit, then get him up to the roof. That would be a challenge in and of itself. Blaine was a little afraid of the roof. Kurt knew this, but the roof was so romantic on these unusually warm nights that he remembers wanting Blaine to face his fears so they could do this more often.

After some struggling, they did get Blaine on the roof and as soon as he saw Kurt in his only handsomely tailored suit, Blaine had relaxed. Kurt laughs remembering that part. Blaine always relaxed and focused on Kurt when he was dressed handsomely. It was how Kurt got his way with Blaine most of the time. 

Back to the rooftop. Kurt smiles thinking about it. He strung white lights all around and set up a little table. A dinner fresh from Blaine’s favorite Chinese restaurant was set up on the table. It was a sweet, simple date that they could both enjoy and wouldn’t put any pressure on Blaine when it was his chance to prepare one next year.

Kurt remembers what Blaine said when he sat down.

“You got my favorite.” Blaine grinned. Oh how Kurt misses that grin.

They ate dinner and chatted happily. It was a low pressure kind of date. Kurt remembers that the most. He remembers that the fun came after dinner, when they made use of the new bottle of lube Kurt had placed on the nightstand. 

After dinner, Kurt had turned on some music and offered Blaine a hand. Blaine stood and placed both hands on Kurt’s waist. Together, they danced. The sky was clear, and they could see the moon and a few stars. They dances for a while, tucked close to each other. Kurt remembers that this part is where they started getting into the mood for sex. 

Kurt remembers most of all the way Blaine looked up at him and whispered how much he loves him, right before kissing him long and slow. He remembers Blaine’s hands squeezing his waist. He remembers being young and in love and laughing as he kissed Blaine back, never wanting that moment to end.


	12. I don't want to miss a thing

Blaine went through this phase, about seven months after they moved to New York, where he tried to stop sleeping at night. He slept all day when Kurt wasn’t home, and stayed away all night long. It took Kurt ages to find out, and even longer to figure out why. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and find Blaine awake, watching him. 

“Honey? Why are you awake?” Kurt asked sleepily.

“Something just, I just woke up,” Blaine replied, then yawned, then feigned sleep.

Kurt would always just roll back over and fall back asleep and forget about it. Until it happened a few times, and he finally started to remember their little conversations at night. One night he decided to play Blaine’s game and not go to sleep at all. They laid down together and both closed their eyes, and before long, Kurt propped himself up on his side and watched Blaine’s face. He could tell Blaine wasn’t asleep.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Kurt asked, after half an hour. Blaine’s eyes shot open.

“Kurt. Why you not sleep?” Blaine asked.

“I asked you first,” said Kurt, unable to help smiling.

“I watch you,” confessed Blaine softly. When Kurt enquired why, Blaine continued. “I don’t wanna miss a thing. I don’t wanna sleep, and, and miss a, miss the chance to, to see you. I sleep when you gone, during the day. And then, at, at night I see you. I don’t wanna miss you.” 

Kurt looked at Blaine a little sadly and brushed a hand through his curls. 

“There’s nothing to see at night. I’m just sleeping. Nothing is going to happen that you have to worry about missing. I promise if something happens I’ll wake you up. Okay?” 

Blaine nodded and smiled. Kurt kissed him and whispered for him to go to bed, and he was pretty sure he did. Except he couldn’t have been sure, since he fell asleep about two second later too.


End file.
